Blog użytkownika:XxKiritoXxKazutoXx/*Brak tytułu*
Hm... Chyba zacznę od tego, że jest to moje pierwsze opo na tej wiki, więc proszę nie bijcie. Jeśli zciągnęłem od kogoś pomysł to proszę, żebyście mi o tym powiedzieli, bo nie czytam tutejszych blogów. Rozdział 1 Budzę się ponownie. Jak zwykle nie widzę Fluxa (smok z gatunku Wolly Howl), który poszedł na polowanie. Wstaję i zgarniam moje brązowe włosy z czoła. Słowami wstępu powiem, że od kąd pamiętam tu byłem, moim najstarszym wspomnieniem było to, że jak byłem mały obudziłem się obok małego, biało-fioletowego smoka. Z początku nieco się go bałem, ale teraz jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Z czasem postanowiłem, że nie będę mówić na niego "smok", więc nadałem mu imię, "Flux". Później Flux zaczął przynosić mi różne rzeczy, sam właściwie nie wiedziałem skąd. A najzabawniej było dowiadywać się do czego te rzeczy służą, choć nie zawsze kończyło się to dobrze. Np. gdy dostałem od niego nożyczki, którymi teraz przycinam swoje włosy, przypadkowo lekko pociełem swój palec. Rana się już zagoiła, jednak ślad pozostał. Również podobnie było gdy dostałem od niego materiał, nitkę i igłę. Ale teraz normalnie szyję sobie ubrania. Pewnego dnia poczułem się nieco winny Fluxowi, więc poprosiłem go o coś czym będę mógł łowić dla niego ryby. Owszem, z "oswajaniem" wędki też były problemy, ale gdy to już zrobiłem codziennie łowię. Słyszę jakieś dźwięki, nie podobne ani do Fluxa, ani do innych zwierząt. Z zaciekawieniem nadsłuchuję... To ludzie! A co jeśli są źli i chcą mi zabrać rzeczy, które Flux im zabrał!? A co jeśli chcą mnie i go zabić!? Albo gdzieś zamknąć!? Czuję, że się coraz bardziej zbliżają, i ktoś kto chyba ich prowadzi krzyczy: - Dalej! Wiem, że on gdzieś musi być! - Więc chodzi, albo o mnie, albo o Fluxa, albo o kogoś kogo w ogóle nie znam... Ale jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, której dosłuchałem się w tym, to dziewczyna. Również dziwnym faktem jest to, że ją rozumiem, że rozumiem to co mówi. Chcę wołać Fluxa, lecz gdy go zawołam to usłyszą mnie. Czuję się taki bezradny, co by tu zrobić?... Z każdą chwilą tracę siły by wymyślić jakiś plan... W końcu staje się to, co było nie uniknione. Widzę tych ludzi. - Huh, człowiek w lesie? Powiedz mały skąd się tu wziełeś? - pyta się dowodząca grupą. - Ja... - Zanim zdołam dokończyć Flux wyskakuje zza krzaków i chce mnie ochronić. - Nie ruszać się! Wreszcie go znaleźliśmy! - mówi dziewczyna i ustawia się tak, jakby miała się zaraz na niego rzucić. - Nie! - krzyczę i zasłaniam jej Fluxa. - Nic nie zrobisz z tym smokiem, póki ja tu jestem! - Ten smok zagraża naszej wiosce i kradnie z niej! Nie możemy mu tak na to ciągle pozwalać! - Więc ukrajacie mnie, bo on kradł dla mnie. Zrobię co chciecie, ale zostawcie mojego smoka! - Dobrze, więc. Zabierzemy cię do wioski i zamkniemy cię w lochach. A smok tu zostanie. Flux smutno popatrzył na mnie i smutno zawył (?) - Wybacz mi, Flux, ale wolę, abyś ty tu został, to przeciesz twoje naturalne środowisko. A ja właściwie powinieniem żyć w wiosce... - szepczę do mojego smoka na pożegnianie, a on macha mi łapką. W tym samym czasie po moim policzku spływa łza. Ponoć łza to też krew, ale z duszy. Rozdział 2 Od razu mówię, że jest to rozdział pisany z perspektywy tej dziewczyny. Chyba udało mi się zakamuflować, że ten chłopak mi się podoba. Najbardziej podobają się mi jego brązowa średniej długości grzywka zasłaniająca czoło, idealnie dopasowuje się z jego brązowymi oczami. Teraz muszę coś wymyślić, by spędzać z nim jak najwięcej czasu, lecz by to nie wyglądało, że się w nim zakochałam. - Właściwie mały to jak masz na imię? - pytam się w czasie podruży do wioski. - Imię? Hm... Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem... - To może Haru-chan? - Jest ok. - Ach no tak zapomniałam Ci powiedzieć... - Muszę szybko coś wymyślić... - ...Wszystkie cele są zajęte więc, będziesz musiał mieszkać w moim domu... /!\ ROZDZIAŁ JEST JESZCZE PRZYGOTOWYWANY /!\ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach